Aime moi quand même
by tagadakiwi
Summary: Ce jour là, ce fut le début de sa fin, il allait mourir et cela lui semblait presque doux ... Yuki X Shuichi --Anciennement "Le début de sa fin"--
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla

**Rating** : M, pour la sécurité.

C'est mon premier essai en tant "qu'écrivaine", on verra (et on espère !) si ce sera concluant ... n'hésitez pas à critiquer, cela m'aidera ! Bisous.

* * *

**Prologue**

C'était un début d'après-midi de Septembre tout à fait ordinaire, les sandwicheries et autres emplacements de restauration rapide se remettaient doucement de l'après rush de l'heure du déjeuner, les rues grondaient du bruit assourdissant d'un concert de klaxons hétéroclites, les passants se baladaient ou se pressaient dans les rues de Tokyo…

L'un d'eux marchait au ralenti, provoquant par la même occasion un bouchon sur le trottoir bondé, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte ou alors il ne s'en souciait pas. Son esprit vagabondait encore entre ces 4 murs où s'était déroulée le dernier acte de sa vie, la dernière scène d'une vie manqué. Il pensait encore et encore à _ses_ derniers mots alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne pas les prendre en compte ou encore les oublier. Oublier que désormais tout était finit, oublier que maintenant sa vie continuait bien qu'elle soit condamnée.

De toute manière, même sans cette maladie que le ronge jours après jours, sa vie n'en vaut plus le coup, car que vaut l'aube d'une vie sans _sa_ présence ?

C'est dommage, il s'était enfin décider à commencer à vivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Un**

Yuki Eiri venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le bureau de Docteur Takeshi, il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'asseoir qu'une assistante lui déposait un verre d'eau fraiche sur le bureau juste en face de lui, derrière lequel se trouvait le .

Bien qu'il soit d'un calme à tout épreuves et qu'il montre un visage impassible dut à des années d'entrainement, intérieurement, il savait que cela allait mal, il savait qu'il allait mal, pas besoin d'être docteur pour s'en rendre compte.

« - Dans tous les mauvais films américains, quand on dépose un verre d'eau de cette façon c'est qu'on à une grave nouvelle à annoncer, alors on essaye de ménager le patient, et invariablement, celui ci demande à ne pas être épargné, il veut la vérité. » Yuki avait déclaré ceci d'une seule traite, sans aucune émotion apparente dans la voix, rien qui puisse laisser supposer sa nervosité. Et il attendait, il attendait le jugement.

« - Bien, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins alors. C'est grave, très grave, les diagnostics établis par mes confrères étaient tout à fait justes. Vous avez développé une tumeur assez rare. Elle a commencé par vos poumons puis s'est propagé dans le reste de votre corps par petits morceaux. Nous avons put décompter environ 80 micro nids qui ne demandent qu'à se développer.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ? Aucun traitement ou opération, même expérimentale ?

- Je crains que non Monsieur Eiri, cela restera sans effet, votre tumeur est bien trop répandue dans votre corps, il vous reste une année, deux ans tout au plus, je suis désolée… S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider.

- Je vois. Vous pouvez tamponnez mon ticket de parking ? Paraît que c'est gratuit pour les clients de l'hôpital. »

Dans le froid de ce matin de Janvier, Yuki ne savait pas trop où se situer. Il n'avait jamais apporté une grande importance à sa vie, il fumait et buvait à outrance, ne se privait de rien, surtout en matière de sexe. Homme ou femme, selon son humeur du moment.

Pourtant bien qu'il n'attende absolument rien de la vie, il n'avait jamais envisagé de mourir, enfin pas si jeune. Il n'aimait pas la vie, mais il ne voulait pas mourir pour autant.

Il ne vendrait pas son âme au diable ou à Dieu pour vivre plus longtemps, il voulait rester maître de son corps, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait. Sage de cette décision, il se mit d'accord avec lui même pour ne pas se faire hospitaliser tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter. Car c'était ça pour lui vendre son âme, un hôpital …

Puis une autre pensée lui vint en tête, certes il allait mourir, mais lui seul. Qu'allait-il devenir de ceux qu'il allait laisser derrière lui ? Cette famille trop présente dans sa vie, cette famille insupportable qui veut toujours donner –ou imposer - son avis dans sa vie… Cette fois, ils pourraient tout décider à leur convenance, il se fichait de ce que deviendrai sa dépouille, alors qu'ils en fasse ce qu'ils veulent, l'enterre, l'incinère ou l'empaille tient même si ça leur chante ! Cette idée le fit sourire, oui sa famille serai en charge de prendre les dernières décisions le concernant, quel beau cadeau d'adieu …

Eiri plongea la main dans la poche dans son luxueux manteau qu'il venait juste de s'offrir et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'user pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarettes … vide.

« - Et merde »

Il fila sans plus de cérémonie au tabac le plus proche, mourir n'allait pas l'empêcher de continuer à vivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Deux**

Il se demandait bien pourquoi il était là.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette idée à la con qu'il avait eut ?!

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son entretien avec le Dr. Takeshi et durant cette période, un drôle de besoin, non une lubie, il préférai croire que s'en était une, lui avait pris.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans ce cours parlant des limites de la vie et de la mort, du deuil et de la renaissance.

Yuki pensait qu'il y trouverai un certain réconfort ou peut être des réponses, il ne savait pas bien, mais il espérait qu'il ressortirai de ce cours avec quelque chose en plus ou en moins que quand il y était rentré.

il régnait un calme parfait parmi les quelques personnes de tous les horizons présentes dans cette salle, tous écoutaient –ou presque - avec attention le cours de ce professeur d'université.

C'est alors qu'une chose non identifiée débarqua à grand renfort d'excuses et de chaises renversées dans l'amphithéâtre.

« - Olala, excusez moi professeur ! je me suis un peu perdu dans les couloirs, j'espère ne pas avoir manqué le début de votre cours sur l'histoire de la musique en Europe au 18ème siècle ! Dites moi que vous n'avez pas déjà attaquez le 19èm siècle !

Grand silence. Choc.

« Euh non jeune homme, à vrai dire, nous en étions aux us et coutumes de l'Egypte ancienne lors du décès d'une personne. A mon avis, vous cherchez la salle du professeur Jin, c'est la 22, deuxième porte à droite en sortant d'ici.

« Oh ! Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé ! Excusez moi, je suis désolé, je ne voul…

« Oui oui c'est bon jeune homme, ce n'est pas grave, filez maintenant, vous allez louper le 18ème siècle ! » lança le professeur, amusé de tant d'excès.

Le garçon se retourna afin de gagner la sortie, mais dans sa précipitation, il perdit l'équilibre à cause des nombreux livres qu'il portait dans ses bras. La haute pile vacilla, se stabilisa et finalement tomba. On ne lute pas contre la gravité.

Bien qu'il ait put en rattraper de justesse quelques uns, deux livres, heureusement pas les plus gros, tombèrent sur l'épaule de Yuki Eiri, qui depuis le début de la scène observait le jeune homme avec insistance.

Eiri était en effet assis au fond de la classe, tout près de la sortie, alors quand un drôle de garçon avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la salle de cours, il se trouvait aux premières loges.

Il fut d'abord étonné, et puis une fois le choc passé, un soudain intérêt le poussa à étudier sous tous les rapports possibles la silhouette debout à côté de lui, offerte à ses yeux si affutés.

Il était étrange, un physique peu commun. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était beau ou non. Ses cheveux, complètement éparses, étaient d'un vif rose bonbon, ils venaient encadrer un visage affolé à l'idée d'être en retard et pourtant qui gardait toute sa grâce. Il avait un visage féminin, androgyne même. Un visage techniquement parfait, un grain de peau lisse, sans aucune imperfections, de grands yeux améthystes complètement irréels, certainement des lentilles pensa Eiri, des sourcils bien dessinés, un nez droit, les pommettes hautes, et une bouche, Oh mon Dieu, une bouche … Complètement hypnotisé, Yuki ne pensait qu'à cette bouche, il n'arrivait pas à la définir. Son corps et son esprit étaient séparés, son esprit perdu quelque part entre le néant et l'obscurité était incapable de raisonner le corps qui allait d'une seconde à l'autre se lever. Les mains encadrerai le visage fin de l'étudiant et ses yeux s'abreuverai jusqu'à plus soif des contours fins et réguliers de ce visage indomptable.

Yuki Eiri était écrivain, un excellent écrivain par ailleurs, pourtant en cette seconde, il aurait aimé que ses mains ne soient pas seulement bonnes à taper sur les touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur, non il aimerai que ses mains soient pleines de vie, il aimerai qu'elle soient capable de donner cette vie à une peinture plutôt qu'à des mots. Il aimerai avoir le talent de peindre ce visage pour en comprendre les moindres recoins. Le peindre, le dessiner sous tous les angles, de toutes les manières afin de conserver une partie de ce garçon près de lui, sans bien comprendre pourquoi il avait ce désir d'ailleurs…

Alors que son esprit avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de son corps qui s'apprêtait à se lever et accomplir son destin devant une classe entière, deux livres lui tombèrent sur l'épaule, ce qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité sans avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si c'était le matin et que son réveil venait de le réveiller et le sortant d'un rêve, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien se souvenir de ce à quoi il rêvait à peine une minute auparavant, il n'en restait que des brumes qui se dispersaient de plus en plus dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Une voix le reconnecta à la réalité.

« Olala, je suis désolé ! Ce que je peux être maladroit ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ais pas fait mal ? »

Devant le manque total de réaction de l'homme blond, le jeune étudiant voulut attraper un de ces livres tombé sur la cuisse de celui ci, tandis que l'autre avait atterrit par terre.

Au frôlement de sa main sur le côté de sa cuisse, Yuki reçut comme une décharge électrique, mais en plus fort, et peut être même plus agréable ! Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, il réagit avec violence, indifférence et distance.

« Regarde un peu où tu mets tes pieds espèce d'avorton, parce qu'en plus de déranger tout le monde faut encore que tu viennes m'emmerder, alors maintenant t'es gentil, tu dégages. Et en vitesse. »

Ce n'était pas peu dire que le visage du garçon reflétait l'étonnement ! Il était comme en état de choc devant les paroles de Yuki, et celui ci en était plutôt fier, pourtant aussi vite que l'expression de surprise était arrivée sur le visage de l'étudiant, elle fut remplacée tout aussi vite par un grand sourire,

« Oui bien sur, vous avez raison, veuillez m'excusez. Bonne journée ! » lança chaleureusement l'excentrique garçon ; il récupéra ses livres, tourna les talons, la poignée de la porte et s'en fut.

Yuki lui, était encore bloqué, il venait de comprendre. Ce visage n'était pas du tout étrange, ni particulier, non, il était tout simplement magnifique. Le sourire du garçon avait eut l'effet d'une révélation sur lui, il ne pouvait l'expliquer, c'était comme une illumination, le garçon était tout simplement beau, une totale harmonie des sens concentrés en un seul corps, une pure merveille.

Et lui, pauvre con, il venait de l'envoyer bouler. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en eut des remords …

Et merde !

* * *

Bon c'est la toute première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que l'histoire n'est pas encore beaucoup avancée mais si vous vouliez bien quand même me donner un avis ... Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure et demi plus tard, le cours pris fin et Yuki put enfin sortir de l'amphithéâtre, à son grand soulagement ! Il n'avait absolument rien écouté, son esprit turbinant uniquement sur la pensée de cet étrange étudiant aux cheveux roses.

Lui qui avait espéré ressortir de ce cours avec quelque chose en plus ou en moins, il était servit !

Il était plein de question, sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas sur la mort …

A vrai dire, il se demandait qui il était, pourquoi son corps s'était emballé à sa vue, pourquoi son esprit le torturait-il de cette façon, pourquoi ses jambes voulaient-elles courir tout Tokyo pour le retrouver, pourquoi ses yeux voulaient-ils encore dévorer ce visage et s'abreuver de la couleur irréelle de ces yeux améthystes troublants ? Et pourquoi bordel se posait-il toutes ces questions !

Instinctivement, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le perturbait et qu'il ne voulait pas y faire face, Yuki sortit son paquet de cigarette et en porta une à ses lèvres, puis enclenchant la roulette de son briquet, il allait l'allumer …

« Olalala ! Ce que je peux être maladroit aujourd'hui ! Je les enchaine c'est pas possible ! Veuillez m'excusez je ne … »

Bordel ! Ce flot d'excuses bafouilleuses, il savait d'où ça venait ! Et surtout, son cerveau n'avait pas pût oublier cette voix encore ancré en lui. Il releva les yeux, et sous le choc sa cigarette lui tombe des lèvres pour venir s'écraser pitoyablement sur le macadam, encore inentamée, la molette de son briquet toujours enclenchée et la flamme vacillant au grès du vent n'attirèrent absolument pas l'attention d'Eiri. En fait, cette dernière s'était encore fait la malle face à la vision qui s'imposait à lui.

Il était là, à quatre pattes sur le sol, en train de ramasser diverses feuilles éparpillées sur le sol, sa bouche continuant de délivrer son monologue d'excuses sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était parti sans vraiment demander son reste. Son t-shirt baillait et Yuki pouvait entrevoir sans beaucoup de précision la peau du ventre plat de cet être sorti de nulle part. En cette fin d'après midi, la lumière du soleil donnait un aspect irréel à la scène. Comme une révélation.

Bon sang, ce gamin était la réincarnation de Jésus Christ ou quoi ? Nan mais c'est vrai à la fin, depuis quand, en moins d'une journée Yuki pouvait-il trouver sur son chemin des preuves l'incitant à rester sur cette Terre ? Il ne comprenait pas, il était sensé être un individu froid, distant, peu aimable et égocentrique. Bref pas le genre à se laisser émouvoir par un mouflet !

Pris par ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses jambes avaient accomplies leur vœux, elles n'avaient pas couru tout Tokyo, seulement quelques mètres mais vu la nature de leur possesseur c'était comme le bout du monde.

_Flûte, flûte flûte ! C'est malin, va falloir que je reclasse toutes mes notes et mes partitions maintenant ! Et Hiro qui m'avait demandé de ne pas être en retard pour une fois… Oué bah c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !_

_Et cet abruti, il est parti sans même s'excuser, c'est pas très aimable de sa part ! Et puis surtout j'ai dut avoir l'air idiot à parler tout seul, déjà qu'on me trouve bizarre, j'avais bien besoin de publicité supplémentaire tient …_

_Oh ? Une ombre ? Il serait revenu s'excuser finalement ? Bon relevons la tête, sourions et tout ira bien, c'est parti mon kiki !_

Sauf que ce n'était pas celui qu'il pensait …

_Oh non … Tout, tout mais pas lui, non …_

Yuki se trouvait juste devant lui et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, bon sang c'était lui le mec le plus chaud de tout Tokyo et il restait tel un cornichon devant cet avorton qui ne se rendait compte de rien, s'il reprenait le dessus sur son corps il pourrait certainement s'éclipser discrètement, rentrer chez lui et se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit afin de chasser de son esprit toutes idées stupides ou inconsidérées, faudra veiller à pas trop déconner non plus, il avait une réputation à tenir ! Pourtant il n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme s'il attendait qu'on prenne une décision pour lui. Dieu étant miséricordieux, l'étudiant leva ses grands yeux vers lui tout en souriant, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite d'ailleurs… Et Yuki, telle une quiche, resta planté là, englué au sol par ce visage.

« -Oh … euh bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-…

-…

-Oui ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Pourquoi est ce que vous restez là à me fixer comme ça ? C'est plutôt gênant vous savez … »

Pour réponse, Yuki tendis une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever, ce dernier hésitant tellement, Yuki pris d'autorité sa main et le remis sur pied, encore une fois il fut secoué par une onde électrique, mais il n'y fit pas trop attention, pourquoi ce jeune homme évitait ainsi son regard ?

Bon ok, il n'était pas spécialement chaleureux ni dans son attitude, ni dans son regard, fallait bien l'avouer, et puis niveau entrée en matière, lui dire de dégager, c'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ai eut. Mouais. Bon.

« - Vous voulez dîner avec moi jeudi soir ? »

Pardon ? _Pardon ?_

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? _Mais pourquoi il me demande ça celui la ?_

« -Non »

Quoi ? _Quoi ?_

« -Très bien. »

Et Yuki tourna les talons, sans demander ou donner plus d'explications, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme plus qu'abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et encore plus par ce qu'il avait répondu.

Voilà, comme ça c'était réglé, le garçon ne voulait pas le revoir, tant pis, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait n'est ce pas ?

Mauvaise foie ! Hurla une voix dans sa tête. Ta gueule !

Et merde.

L'étudiant était toujours là, ses cours entre les bras, il n'avait pas bougé et fixait la silhouette de cet étrange homme s'éloigner. Minute, il venait pas de faire demi-tour là ?

« -Bon, on va reprendre. Je serai au restaurant _La Corbeille d'Eau_ jeudi soir et je vous y attendrai jusqu'à dix heure.

Je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose, normalement c'est moi que l'on essaye de convaincre d'accepter un rendez-vous, mais aujourd'hui c'est mon jour, alors les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, laissez moi tenter l'impensable. Venez. »

Cela pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais non, ce n'en était pas un, aux oreilles des deux interlocuteurs, cela ressemblait plus à une supplication, ou une prière. Ce qui est assez cocasse quand Yuki repensa au fait qu'il avait comparé le jeune homme à Jésus Christ quelques temps plus tôt.

Et puis, sans attendre de réponse, Yuki s'en alla, définitivement cette fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Une gonzesse. Voilà c'est ça, je ressemble à une gonzesse.

Faut dire que c'était la quatrième chemise qu'Eiri venait de balancer par terre, n'ayant pas réussit l'examen. La première n'allait pas avec le style du pantalon, la deuxième n'allait pas avec ses chaussures, la troisième était trop longue et donc pas assez habillée et la quatrième ne mettait pas assez son physique en valeur …

Il avait une garde robe pleine à craquer de chemises, pantalons et costumes de créateur et pourtant ce soir il ne trouvait rien à se mettre. Et il se sentait super ridicule d'être dans cette situation.

_Bon, on ferme les yeux, j'en prends une au pif dans l'armoire et c'est celle la que je porterai ce soir, Eiri mon gars, discute pas et fais ce que je te dis. Et arrête de te parler à toi-même nom de Dieu ! Gamin, je te déteste._

…

_Aaah ! Mais je peux pas porter celle la ! Elle convient pas du tout !_

…

Bref, une grande question existentielle quoi.

* * *

Il était 19h30 et Eiri prenait place à la table qu'il avait réservé pour la soirée dans ce restaurant gastronomique qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir afin de profiter d'un peu d'intimité, chose que l'on ne trouve pas dans les endroits à la mode. Il espérait que le style épuré du restaurant conviendrait aussi à celui qu'il attendait. Et accessoirement, faudrait quand même qu'il pense à lui demander son prénom.

Il commanda un Martini, avec olives s'il vous plait, se préparant à une attente qu'il espérait de courte durée. Pas qu'il doute de son charme noooooon, mais d'un autre côté avec le comportement qu'il avait eut et sa demande peu formel, il avait quand même quelques doutes …

* * *

20h18.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille à ce rendez vous avec ce gros nul, oui hors de question !

Mais alors faudrait qu'il s'en aille bien vite avant que le décoloré ne se rende compte qu'il était devant la porte du restaurant depuis plusieurs minutes, à la fixer bêtement. Non il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de s'y rendre, seulement le restaurant se trouvait sur son chemin pour rentrer chez lui … Enfin presque. Bon ok, pas du tout, il habitait de l'autre côté de la ville ! Mais c'était sur le chemin pour se rendre chez Hiro … ah non, Hiro habitait dans la même direction que lui … Suguru peut être ? … Passons.

Oui bon ça va ! OK, il crevait d'envi d'aller rejoindre l'autre abruti mais vu la façon avec laquelle il l'a traité, il ne voulait pas accourir comme un désespéré…

En même temps, s'il n'allait pas à ce dîner, Dieu seul sait quand il le reverra…

Y va ? Y va pas ?

_Bon j'entre et je lui dis que je veux ne pas dîner avec lui ! Voilà c'est ça, j'y vais et je lui dis que je ne viendrai pas !_

_Bah voyons ! On se trouve des excuses comme on peut après tout, et là, j'ai pas mieux en stock … Et puis vu comment je suis habillé, il est évident que j'allais venir à ce rendez-vous … Mais que je suis con, un vrai cornichon …_

* * *

20h47.

Heureusement qu'il tenait bien l'alcool (merci les années de débauches …) parce qu'à ce rythme là, il sera rond comme une barrique quand le gamin se pointera ! Enfin, s'il se pointe …

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres, et comme résigné, il leva la tête de son énième cocktail pour faire signe à un serveur de lui en amener un autre, encore.

Bon, trouver un serveur, lui dire de se magner les fesses, ensuite … Oh bon Dieu de bois ! Est-ce que ma chemise est en place ? Hop une main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un côté négligé alors qu'en fait, ils sont au carré. On inspire, on expire, on inspire … Il arrive, il arrive, bordel Eiri calme toi !

Un sourire et il l'achève …

« Je suis venu pour vous dire de pas m'attendre, je viendrai pas »

Mesdames et Messieurs, voici ce que l'on appelle un grand moment de solitude.

Eiri resta figé un moment puis éclata de rire. Bon résumons, Eiri, tombeur de ces dames, sur un coup de tête a proposé un dîner à un avorton pas doué de ses dix doigts, il est anxieux comme jamais, il n'est pas dans son état normal et toute froideur semble l'avoir quittée, du moins de l'intérieur. Alors que le gamin aurait put l'achever d'un sourire et lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il n'y trouve jamais rien à redire, voilà que cette grosse nouille lui dit qu'il ne viendra pas alors qu'il est déjà là. C'en est trop pour Eiri et ses pauvres nerfs qui semblaient être partis en vacances depuis sa rencontre avec la coquillette. Un bien pour un mal, Eiri retrouva tout son aplomb et sa confiance en lui une fois son fou rire passé. Mais quel bronx !

« Oui bien sûr je comprends, c'est pour quoi tu es devant moi, prêt à t'asseoir tandis que le maître d'hôtel à déjà accroché ton manteau au vestiaire… Ca se tient, tu as raison. Bon qu'est ce que tu veux boire en attendant de commander ? Un jus d'orange ? »

Trop estomaqué par la situation, l'étudiant se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche, n'arrivant pas à savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Non mais il se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Il venait pourtant de dire qu'il ne voulait pas dîner avec lui ! _Oui mais pourtant tu es là, assis en face de lui._

_Assis en face de lui ?_ Et merdouilleuuh !

Bon, j'y peux rien après tout, j'ai luté autant que je pouvais n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire je suis venu lui dire que je ne voulais pas le voir par pure politesse ! Oui politesse, mais si c'est vrai ! Par ailleurs … oh et flûte, vaut mieux que j'arrête de m'enfoncer là …

« -Je prendrai plutôt un jus de fraise, vous pensez qu'ils en ont ?

-Ils en auront.

-Oh … vous savez, vous recommencez à me fixer, c'est extrêmement gênant… Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici ?

-C'est impoli de ne pas regarder la personne avec qui l'on parle. _Sauf que tu ne le fixes pas, tu le dévores des yeux là!_ Et à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop, j'en avais juste envie, toi aussi apparemment.

-Et bah euh pas vraiment, enfin si, enfin non je ne voulais pas dîner avec vous, mais comment dire, si je …

-Quelle élocution dit moi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle … minute, qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas un tordu ? Je ne vais quand même pas vous donner mon nom pour que vous puissiez me retrouver, me cambrioler, me torturer ou me …

- Tais-toi ! C'est pas possible qu'un aussi petit corps puisse débiter un tel flot de parole ! Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

_Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet abruti de mes deux ? Allez mon gars, c'est le moment de montrer que t'es presque un homme et de filer à l'anglaise ! Ta raison doit reprendre le dessus sur tes jambes qui pour le moment n'écoutent que ton foutu cœur ! Alors à défaut de l'emmener avec le reste de ton corps, vu qu'il est évident qu'il va rester auprès du trou béant qui se trouve là où devrait se tenir justement le cœur du décoloré, sauve ton âme, aussi foutue soit-elle elle aussi !_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, l'âme sauve mais en peine du jeune garçon fit se lever son corps afin de quitter au plus vite ce restaurant mais surtout cet homme qui lui comprimait le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas maintenant, alors qu'il s'en sortait si bien ! Pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, ou ce qu'il en restait…

Bien qu'intérieurement son âme criait et pleurait, un flot de réponse plus acides les unes que les autres lui venaient en tête… Et puis non, plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait. Pas besoin de se trouver des excuses pour profiter quelques secondes de plus de sa présence néfaste pour son pauvre esprit torturé.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, trois … Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! Il allait s'en sortir ! Enfin, il allait surtout sortir du restaurant, retrouver l'air pollué de Tokyo avec un grand sourire, il avait gagné ! Il avait réussi à se soustraire à sa présence par sa seule volonté, oui il …

« -Yuki Eiri ! Je m'appelle Yuki Eiri ! »

Ah non. Il n'avait pas réussi, la preuve, son bourreau, Yuki Eiri apparemment, l'avait rattrapé par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la chaussée pour rejoindre la prochaine station de métro.

« - Je ne suis pas un tordu, je ne compte pas m'introduire chez toi sans que tu m'y invites. A vrai dire, je suis écrivain et je passe la plupart de mon temps dans mon bureau à écrire et d'habitude mes seules sorties se confines à aller à la superette de mon quartier pour m'acheter des cigarettes et de la bière alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller faire du tourisme chez les autres. Et depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne quittes plus mes pensées et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais pour ça ! Je suis pas sociable, je suis pas gentil et j'ai pas envie qu'on fasse connaissance, je veux juste que tu sortes de mon esprit et de ma vie, autant que tu veux que je sorte de la tienne, alors dis moi ton nom comme je t'ai donné le mien afin que cette question arrête de tourner en rond dans ma tête et que je puisse enfin reprendre le cours de mon existence ! »

Yuki observait le garçon qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effarés avec l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Bon à choisir, il aimerai qu'il lui dise enfin comment il s'appelait et accessoirement, qu'il fasse fit de toutes ses paroles et lui dise que lui, il voulait le revoir, encore et encore …

_-Eiri mon gros crétin, depuis quand t'es un cœur d'artichaut ?_

_-Et toi, depuis quand tu te tapes l'incruste dans mon esprit ?_

_-Mais depuis toujours ! Sauf que t'étais trop un insensible de première zone pour t'en rendre compte !_

_-Je suis __**toujours**__ un insensible !_

_-Mais oui mais oui …_

« -… Euh et bien je … je … Je dois y aller ! »

_Non … je ne peux pas… A défaut de te donner mon nom, je t'ai donné mon cœur, alors je t'en pris, laisse moi maintenant, je souffre déjà assez sans toi … _

Profitant de sa perplexité, le jeune homme dégagea son bras en douceur de la poigne brûlante de Yuki Eiri afin de s'évanouir parmi la foule qui traversait le passage piéton devant lequel ils se tenaient _ensemble_ il y a encore quelques secondes …


	6. Chapter 6

Vu la situation, il se disait que s'il pleuvait, la scène serait vraiment un gros cliché de cinéma… Mais non, il était dans la vraie vie et il faisait un grand soleil, comme si la météo lui faisait un pied de nez « et ouais coco, le monde continu de tourner, avec ou sans toi ! ».

… Si même les éléments de la nature se liguaient contre lui maintenant …

Il se tenait devant un interphone sans trop savoir quoi faire, et pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était sorti de l'appartement de son ami, il repensa à leur conversation afin de se donner un peu de courage …

_« -Crétin va. _

_-Aaah ! Mais dit pas ça Hiro ! Je suis venu chercher du réconfort, t'es censé me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix vu les circonstances, pas que je me suis lourdement trompé ! Et arrêtes de me parler et de me regarder avec cet air blasé, faux ami va !_

_-Crétin._

_-Oui bon ça va, je crois qu'on a compris …_

_-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te soutenir alors que tu es en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie …_

_-… Ouais enfin en même temps …_

_-Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça … S'il te plait … Ecoute, ça crève les yeux, tu aimes cet homme. Je ne me l'explique pas encore très bien, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté il est ignoble, plutôt imbu de lui-même bien que tu sembles étrangement lui plaire, alors ne résiste pas, laisse toi aller, profite autant que tu peux ! Sois heureux, j'aimerai tellement que tu connaisses tout ça avant de …_

_-…Ouais ouais, ça aussi c'est bon, on l'a compris._

_-Va s'y, aime le quand même … »_

Après cette conversation il avait pris la décision de retrouver ce Yuki Eiri, étant plutôt connu, des centaines de réponses étaient apparues sur leur écran d'ordinateur lorsqu'il avait fait une recherche internet avec Hiro pour savoir où il habitait. Etrangement, il n'était pas sur les pages blanches …

Il fut étonné de sa renommé, Hiro s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué de lui « non mais c'est juste le lauréat du prix du meilleur écrivain depuis trois années consécutives, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Mais bon, je te comprends, il ne joue d'aucun instrument de musique … »

Finalement, il avait réussit à délimiter un quartier, et puis coup de chance, ils avaient trouvé une photo montrant l'écrivain sortant de chez lui et dans un coin de la photo, le nom d'une rue… De fil en aiguille, ils avaient réussit à deviner approximativement où habitait Yuki Eiri.

Une fois dans la rue en question, cela n'avait pas été bien dur de trouver sa maison. Elles étaient toutes irréprochables, avec un jardin entretenues et de taille colossale ; et au milieu de tout ça, il y en avait une dont le jardin ressemblait plus à une jungle dut à la négligence de son propriétaire, mais surtout dans la cour intérieure on pouvait apercevoir deux voitures et il se rappelait avoir vu l'une d'elles devant le restaurant 'La Corbeille d'eau' quatre jours plus tôt, difficile de ne pas la remarquer, c'était un des derniers modèles d'une marque occidentale très renommée, ce genre de voitures ne couraient pas les rues au Japon ! Autre indice révélateur, la montagne de cadavre de canette de bière et de paquet de cigarette qui débordait de la poubelle en attente d'être vidée. Cela ne pouvait qu'être ici qu'habitait l'écrivain.

Et voilà donc comment il se retrouvait devant l'interphone de la maison de Yuki Eiri, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Dans le doute, il préféra sonner, il improvisera quand il le verrait.

Ding Dong…

Ding Dong …

Il lui avait dit qu'il restait tout le temps dans son bureau à travailler, alors c'était peut être pour cela qu'il ne venait pas ouvrir, pour ne pas s'interrompre dans son travail sans raison valable, et vu le personnage, une sonnette ne devait pas être une raison valable …

C'était peut être se donner trop d'importance mais il se dit qu'en utilisant finalement l'interphone, s'il l'entendait, il viendrai … Peut être qu'il sera une raison valable lui …

« - Aheurm … Heu bonjour, c'est très impoli de ma part de venir vous voir sans vous avoir prévenu et puis on ne se connait pas vraiment c'est vrai, mais j'avais envi de vous revoir, c'est stupide de ma part quand on pense que je ne voulais pas vous dire mon nom pour que vous ne me retrouviez pas et finalement c'est moi qui suis devant chez vous ! »

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration, il pensait que s'il s'arrêtait, il n'aurai pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et maintenant, il attendait avec espoir de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Cependant un doute le frappa et il commença à avoir peur.

« - Vous vous souvenez ? On s'est rencontré sur le campus universitaire et vous m'avez invité à dîner il y a quelques jours … Je suis… enfin je m'appelle…

-Oui ? »

* * *

Eiri se trouvait devant une impasse, quand il avait commencé à imaginer le script de son nouveau roman cela avait été limpide dans son esprit, même s'il n'avait encore que les grandes lignes, il savait déjà comment il voulait que cela se termine et en tant qu'écrivain de roman d'amour, cela était une fin heureuse. Pourtant cela faisait trois jours qu'il bloquait sur les deux derniers chapitres de sa nouvelle histoire. Si au début tout avait été clair, aujourd'hui tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à l'écrire cette putain de fin heureuse ! Seuls des scénarios de désespoir et de tristesse lui venaient en tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son idée première, il avait encore les mots et les phrases inscris dans son esprit mais impossible de les taper à l'ordinateur, comme si son esprit à qui on avait refusé le repos refusait maintenant à son tour de rendre heureux ses personnages en leur accordant le repos de se retrouver enfin après tant de péripéties.

Devait-il leur faire subir le même sort funeste que celui qui l'attendait ?

Le souvenir de ce garçon se dégageant doucement de son étreinte pour se perdre dans la foule tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom …

Sous la fatigue ou peut être la résignation, Eiri s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en grimaçant à cause des élancements qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos dut à une position inchangée depuis trop longtemps, son cou aussi le faisait souffrir et il était soulagé de pouvoir se détendre un peu.

Sentant qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il insiste pour le moment, Eiri se décida à sortir acheter des cigarettes et de la bière, et allez, soyons fou ! Des courgettes, faut bien qu'il se nourrisse de temps en temps, et ça faisait une semaine qu'il se faisait livrer des sushis à domicile, Ok les sushis c'est bon pour la santé, mais là, ça tournait à l'obsessionnel… Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cigarettes et de bière, il en avait encore plein le frigo et les tiroirs, mais ça lui éviterai de sortir en chercher un jour où il aurait de l'inspiration, chose qui lui faisait cruellement défaut cette après-midi là.

[…]

Ca ne devrai pas être permis autant d'attente pour une superette de quartier ! Tous les célibataires en manque d'alcool, de cigarettes et de courgettes s'étaient donc donné rendez vous à 15h et des poussières dans cette stupide boutique et personne ne l'avait prévenue ? Diantre ! Mais que quelqu'un le mette au courant la prochaine fois, qu'il vienne à un autre moment …

Et voilà, il était 16h26 et il avait rien foutu de sa journée ! Ah par contre il se couchera moins con ce soir, dans la file d'attente il avait entendu toutes sortes d'âneries ! Il savait à présent faire une « petite sauce succulente idéale pour accompagner du saumon en papillote », que la voisine du cinquième était lesbienne, ce qui était dommage vu son tour de poitrine (ce qui lui était bien utile à lui qui habitait seul dans une maison…) et qu'en cas de brûlure fallait faire pipi sur la blessure … Bref que des trucs hyper intéressants quoi …

C'est en ruminant ces pensées qu'Eiri rentrait chez lui afin de tenter de finir son roman. Il repensa au chapitre 5, lorsque les deux protagonistes dînent ensemble, et s'il changeait la composition de leur repas ? Il allait peut être leur faire manger du saumon papillote avec une petite sauce de son crû dont les lecteurs lui donneront des nouvelles ! Ouais c'était pas exactement SA recette, mais à deux trois détails près, qui fera la différence ? Ca sera toujours mieux que les pâtes bolognaises du début … Pas très romantique, c'est moins chic, et au moins avec le saumon, tu t'en fous pas partout. Allez soyons fou, on change de men…

« - Vous vous souvenez ? On s'est rencontré sur le campus universitaire et vous m'avez invité à dîner il y a quelques jours … Je suis… enfin je m'appelle… »

Merde alors ! Le gamin ! Plongé dans ses réflexions, Yuki ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu avant maintenant. Il faut dire aussi qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques pas de lui, encore un peu et il lui été rentré dedans ! Charmant ! En attendant, il était content qu'il soit là, bien qu'il se demandait comment ce mouflet l'avait retrouvé … Mais bon il allait pas se plaindre hein ! Surtout qu'il était sur le point de connaitre enfin son prénom ! Courage bonhomme, tu peux le dire !

…

…

…

Mais dis le bon sang ! C'est bien ma veine, je suis tombé sur un débile profond… Je suis pas le secours populaire bordel !

« -Oui ? » _Ma grandeur d'âme me perdra … (bah voyons ! ta gueule la conscience, on t'a pas sonné ! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois …)_

* * *

Le jeune garçon sursauta à l'entente de cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs jours et qui pourtant, n'avait pas quittée son esprit et sa mémoire depuis lors. Comme une pommade sur une blessure, cette voix l'apaisait, même si ce simple mot avait été prononcé avec lassitude, il avait été prononcé quand même et juste pour lui. Et bizarrement, il en voulait encore.

Il se retourna et se retrouva devant un regard brillant de milles soleils et d'autant d'interrogations. Rougissant des pieds à la tête, il se sentit bête. Il s'adressait à une maison vide depuis presque 10 minutes et se tenait devant elle depuis environ le double … Et Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps l'écrivain se trouvait derrière lui sans se manifester !

« -Je suis désolé de venir vous voir sans prévenir, je l'aurai bien fait mais …

-Tu veux entrer ? On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

-Oui, merci. » Il lui répondit sans la moindre hésitation, la moindre peur, comme s'il était venu jusqu'ici dans cet unique but. Ce qui à bien y réfléchir était exactement le cas, sauf qu'il ne se l'avouait que maintenant.

« -Installe toi dans le salon, je vais ranger les courses. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un sirop de violette s'il vous plait.

-Pardon ? Un quoi ?

-Un jus d'orange ce sera parfait. »

En attendant que Eiri prépare les collations, le jeune homme essayait de décompresser et de calmer l'affolement de son cœur qui n'était peut être pas dut qu'à l'émotion et la proximité du blond. Quoi de mieux que de décortiquer la décoration du salon dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Cela lui ferai penser à autre chose. En y regardant mieux, il était étonné de l'agencement de la pièce sous ses yeux, lui qui avait plutôt imaginé une maison impersonnelle, sans chaleur ou décoration particulière telle que le laissait supposer le caractère de son propriétaire, il se trouvait en fin de compte dans un salon tout à fait charmant et moderne. Le parquet de bois foncé faisait ressortir élégamment le canapé en coin couleur crème sur lequel reposait un plaid aux tons orientaux et aux formes compliquées. Les grandes baies vitrées permettaient une vue qui aurait put être splendide si le jardin japonais n'était pas à l'abandon, à défaut elles permettaient au salon d'être baigné dans la lumière tombante de fin de journée qui donnait un aspect plus que chaleureux à la pièce grâce aux murs de couleur crème. Sur ces derniers étaient peint dans des teintes aubergine des arabesques de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Par terre, au pied du canapé, un épais et large tapis sur lequel se trouvait une table basse en verre et quelques poufs éparpillés ici et là. L'écran plasma et le bar en fer forgé qui se trouvaient dans un angle du salon évitaient que le salon ne fasse trop confortable et en devienne étouffant, cela donnait un aspect moderne et High Tech qui rendait du meilleur effet.

Bien qu'il y ai eut encore beaucoup de détails méritant un coup d'œil dans cette pièce, les bruits de pas d'Eiri se rapprochant du salon sortirent le garçon de sa contemplation.

« -Si le reste de votre maison est semblable à votre salon, celle-ci doit être magnifique. » Parler de banalités était la seule idée cohérente et quelque peu intelligente qui lui vint à l'esprit, après tout, il n'avait aucune raison en particulier pour expliquer sa présence dans cette demeure.

« -Arrêtes d'être si formel et poli, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux moine, et Dieu sait que je les ai en horreur …

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ce sont pourtant des personnes vénérables.

-T'occupes. Pour ce qui est du salon, je n'ai aucun mérite, tout revient au décorateur d'intérieur engagé par ma boite d'édition. Ils devaient croire que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de la déco à cause de mon boulot, alors que c'est surtout que j'en ai rien à foutre, je viens jamais dans cette partie de la maison. Ils claquent vraiment leur pognon n'importe comment ! Comme si mon salon allait m'aider à pondre de meilleur best seller … N'importe quoi !

-… ?!!?

-Quoi ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça baka. Tient, ton jus d'orange, fait gaffe je sais pas s'il est encore bon, je sais même pas ce qu'il fait là, j'en bois jamais. Surement ma sœur. C'est pas la peine de le regarder sous toutes les coutures, il va pas te délivrer sa composition organique. Si t'es pas content, je t'oblige pas. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je ne vous imaginais pas si bavard, je pensais que vous étiez plutôt réservé, je suis heureux de voir que je me trompe.

- Je ne suis pas un sauvage non plus, j'ai de l'éducation.

-Ca dépend du point de vue …

-Pardon ?

-Non non rien … Je pense que je vous dois –regard menaçant- euh … que je te dois ? Voilà, je pense que je te dois donc quelques explications … Vous … Tu m'as fais peur le soir dernier, je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai paniqué, j'ai pas l'habitude, tu comprends ?

-Soit. Imaginons que je comprenne. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Euh et bien je … je croyais, enfin je pensais que … je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras en criant ton bonheur de me voir, non je te rassure, je n'ai pas tant de prétentions. J'avais seulement envie de te revoir, je ne savais même pas encore il y a une heure ce que je te dirais si je te voyais, et je ne sais toujours pas maintenant ce que je dois dire mais aujourd'hui c'est mon jour, et je compte bien le mettre à profit alors les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, laisse moi tenter l'impensable. Ca te dit un café ?

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Shuichi Shindo.

-_Shuichi …_ Prend tes affaires Shuichi, on sort. »

* * *

Le garçon avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de l'aplomb qu'il avait eut ! Il se demandait d'où lui venaient toute cette volonté, cette détermination et cette énergie… Il savait qu'il les avait eut à une époque en lui, qu'elles coulaient dans ses veines, mais depuis que sa vie avait basculé, il était devenu plus calme, plus posé, moins exubérant, réservé et quelque peu craintif. Pourtant au contact de cet écrivain soit disant célèbre, il se sentait revivre et complet. Comme si sa véritable nature reprenait doucement le dessus sur l'état quasi végétatif dans lequel il se trouvait depuis un moment déjà. Il décida d'écouter les conseils de son meilleur ami et d'aimer cet homme, de l'aimer malgré tout, advienne que pourra …

* * *

Ce garçon est vraiment étonnant. Ce fut une des premières pensées d'Eiri face au discours qu'il venait d'entendre. Surtout les derniers mots, il avait prononcé les mêmes mots que ceux qu'il lui avait lui-même adressé quelques jours auparavant, et le clin d'œil sur lequel il avait terminé sa requête lui avait donné envie de sourire. Il ne l'avait évidemment pas fait mais il en avait ressenti l'envie, et pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup.

De plus, depuis l'annonce de sa mort prochaine, bien qu'il n'ait changé en rien ses habitudes ou son comportement, il avait envie d'une certaine manière de s'ouvrir –un peu- au monde, à sa manière, bien entendu !

Et pour l'instant, sa manière était ce garçon dont il connaissait enfin le prénom, chose qui ne l'apaisa finalement pas, il voulait en apprendre davantage maintenant sur lui, il voulait tout savoir et tout avoir de lui. L'idée de le faire souffrir l'effleura à peine. Car si ce gamin s'était donné la peine de le retrouver c'est qu'il devait tenir à lui d'une certaine façon, ou du moins était intrigué et cela ne semblait pas être par sa notoriété, son physique ou quoique ce soit de superficiel ; non cela semblait être au-delà. Et s'il commençait à l'aimer, il en souffrira lorsque lui-même mourra, terrassé par sa putain de maladie à la con.

_Minute !_

Mais à quoi est ce qu'il était en train de penser là ! Du grand n'importe quoi ! Primo, depuis quand il était altruiste lui ? Il s'en foutait pas mal que le mouflet morfle, il sera plus de ce monde de toute façon, alors rienafoutre !

Et deusio, il en avait encore pour un ou deux ans aux dires du Dr. Takeshi, donc il serai très étonnant que ce rejeton fasse encore parti de sa vie à ce moment là ! Il envisageait de le garder une semaine ou deux, le temps de bien en profiter au lit et _basta !_ Quelle idée de se projeter aussi loin !

Mais bon, pour le moment il n'était pas au seuil de sa mort, mais plutôt sur celui de sa maison de laquelle il s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de Shuichi qui lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est sur cette pensée similaire mais au sens complètement différent pour nos deux protagonistes qu'ils fermèrent la porte pour se diriger vers la voiture européenne du bel écrivain.

_« Autant en profiter le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que tout se termine … »_

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Une suite qui s'est bien fait attendre, je le reconnais. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec ce chapitre, ni comment le commencer ni comment –et surtout !- le finir ! Alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçut de cette suite qui ne fait pas beaucoup beaucoup avancé l'histoire vu qu'on est plus dans la tête de nos deux chéris que dans l'action en elle-même …

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
